Swiftkill
(Na razie nad tą stroną pracujemy, proszę czekać)! |-|Klasyczne BBA= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Opis Swiftkill '''- to jedna z głównych bohaterek '''The BlackBlood Alliance.' '''Jest Wilkiem Czarnokrwistym.' Jest starszą siostrą Bloodspill Wygląd Swiftkill to chuda i ładna wadera o bordowym umaszczeniu, gdzieniegdzie ciemniejszym. Na pysku, brzuchu, wypełnieniu uszu i tylnych łapach ciemno - kremowym. Jej oczy są zielone, natomiast pod nim znajdują się znaki typowe dla Czarnokrwistych o tym samym kolorze co oczy. Kiedy wpada w furię, oczy całe się świecą na zielono. Charakter Ma trudny charakter. Dla niektórych lub dla tych, których nie chciałaby znać może być niemiła, lecz dla tych, których zna może być miła. Czasem może też odrzucić swoje społeczeństwo, ale to wtedy gdy jest wkurzona lub jeśli ktoś ją uraził i potrafi długo chować urazę. Jest waderą, która dużo wilków słucha. Jako Kapitan Elitarnej Gwardii wypełniała bardzo sowicie i sumiennie jej obowiązki. Nigdy nie była żądna władzy. Jest odważna i nie boi się walki ani nie miga się od niej. W walce wykazuje się dużym sprytem. Może być uparta. W ostatnich stronach Klasycznego BBA widać, że zastanawia się nad tym czy dobrze postąpiła nie idąc z resztą Czarnokrwistych aby pomóc Inarii. Bardzo kocha jej siostrę. Swiftkill to także inteligenta wilczyca. Historia Po dołączeniu do Inarii zaciągnęła się do Elitarnej Gwardii, gdzie awansowała na stanowisko kapitana. Jak sama powiedziała, była najmłodszym Czarnokrwistym wilkiem, któremu udało się to osiągnąć. Przywódcy Whitewind i Greyback, ku niezadowoleniu ich córki, Rapier, chcieli mianować Swiftkill Alfom. W czasie Wielkiego Polowania, celebrowaniu Irariańskiego długotrwałego spokoju, Rapier kazała swoim zwolennikom zaatakować i zabić młodą Czarnokrwistą. Pomimo tego, że Swiftkill była sama, pokonała całą czwórkę. Podczas kiedy zielonooka walczyła ze swoimi przeciwnikami, Rapier zakradła się do legowiska Imka i Avie - jej młodszego rodzeństwa. Chwilę po niej do legowiska wpadła Swiftkill, która kazała jej się wynosić. Rapier jedynie jej oznajmiła, że "nie skrzywdzi ich", jednak po chwili próbowała zabić szczenięta. Wtedy w Swiftkill po raz pierwszy zbudziła się furia. Zaatakowała waderę i w szale, nie wiedząc kiedy zabiła szczenięta. Po tej krwawej masakrze, chcąc zabić Rapier, ta podziękowała jej i powiedziała, że wykonała za nią całą brudną robotę. Wadera nie wiedząc co zrobić, położyła się obok szczeniąt, płacząc i po chwili zasypiając. Niedługo potem obudziły ją zęby wbijające się w bok oraz krzyk Whitewind. Greyback, nie chcąc nawet jej wysłuchać, kazał zabić swoim poddanym zielonooką. Po chwili zrozpaczona Whitewind kazała im przestać oznajmiając przy tym, że "sama się tym zajmie". Kiedy już chciała skoczyć i wbić swoje kły w kapitana, Bloodspill powstrzymała ją. Chwyciła Alfę za kark i przerzuciła nią brutalnie przez polanę grożąc, że porozrywa wszystkich na strzępy, jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał skrzywdzić Swift. Wraz z Bloodspill na polanę przybyli wszyscy Czarnokrwiści. Niektórzy prosili Alfy, by wysłuchali wersji Swiftkill, jednak wszystko na próżno. Ciekawostki * Według ostatnich stron Klasycznego BBA, nie miała bardzo przyjaznych kontaktów z Nightrun. * Swiftkill jest jedynym Czarnokrwistym, który został pokazany w Klasycznym BBA pod wpływem Furii. * W późniejszych pracach Kay Fedewa przedstawia ją ze znakami Bloodspill. * Inni pieszczotliwie zwracają się do niej "Swift". * Według wielu fanów, Swiftkill po wydarzeniach z przeszłości ma uraz, i nie chciałaby posiadać szczeniąt. * W pierwszej wersji Klasycznego BBA utworzonej w 2005 roku przez Kay Fedewę Swiftkill miała na pysku, brzuchu, wypełnieniu uszu i tylnych łapach kolor biały. *Tak jak jej ojciec była Kapitanem Elitarnej Gwardii. *Jak sama powiedziała, bardzo szybko i młodo uzyskała pozycję Kapitana Elitarnej Gwardii. * Pierwotnie miała nosić kolczyki w prawym uchu. Widać to na wstępnych konceptach. Cytaty Galeria Swiftkill sheet color fix by kayfedewa.jpg Swiftkill.jpg BBA Okładka.png 835795Swiftkill.png 20.jpeg Bba poster by kayfedewa.jpg Swiftkill and Rapier.png|Screenshoot z BBA z 2006 roku Swiftkill standing on rock.png Bloodspill with Swiftkill.png Swiftkill sitts BBA 2006 verison.png Bloodspill and Swiftkill growling.png Swiftkill at the Poster by Kay.JPG Bba swiftkill for kay by ninjanobody.png Bba swiftkill practice by ninjanobody.jpg Swiftkill from panel 2 page 19.png Swiftkill in and after fury.png Swiftkill color sheet.jpg Swiftkill with Bloodspill.png Stare BBA Okładka.png Swiftkill in form classic BBA in Fury.png|W Furii Need water.png |-|Nowe BBA/Reboot= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Opis Swiftkill '''jest jedną z głównych bohaterek '''The BlackBlood Alliance.' ' Ma brata o imieniu Tresh. Oraz jest przyrodnią siostrą Bloodspill. Wygląd Swiftkill to chuda i ładna wadera o bordowym umaszczeniu, na plecach, łapach i ogonie ciemniejszym. Na pysku, brzuchu, wypełnieniu uszu i koniuszkach łap ciemno - kremowym. Jej oczy są zielone. Charakter Jest odważna i pewna siebie. Jednak często niezbyt jest miła. Preferuje życie samotnicze. O watahach nie ma dobrego zdania. W walce jest sprytnym przeciwnikiem. Wylosuje swoich wrogów. Trochę jest tajemnicza. Dopiero Cricket dowiedziała się jej imię, w rozdziale 2. Jako szczeniak była świadkiem śmierci matki, ze względu na ranę na szyi, oraz jak jest ona zjedzona. Ogólnie w pewnych momentach ma serdecznie dość gadaniny Cricket. Zatem jednego razu gdy Cricket poszła za nią na pustynię, i gadała wymyśliła aby niosła jej ,,szczęśliwy kamień”. Nie boi się też przewagi liczebnej czy to hien czy to wilków. Hieny łatwo wykiwała gdy goniły za nią. Wydawało się nad urwiskiem że to już koniec ale w głowie obmyślili plan i skokiem na drugą stronę z drzewa je wykiwała. Natomiast co do wilków przykładem jest gdy z Cricket dotarły do wodopoju Bezcienistych. Wystarczy, że warknęła i inni się rozpierzchli. Jednak gdy Sun chciał ją obsikać warknęła łapiąc go szczękami za jego kufę. Kolejnym przykładem jej sprytu wobec wrogów jest to gdy odciągnęła uwagę jednego z tygrysów szablo zębnych w rozdziale 3 sprawiając że rzucił się za nią w pogoń. Historia Jej historia zaczyna się od tego gdy jako szczenię ogląda śmierć matki. Pyta się czy ją słyszy, oraz oznajmia że modliła się tak jak jej pokazywała. Pyta się czy Bóg jest z nią. Jednak nadchodzi Zła hiena która się za niego podaje. Mówi, że pozwoli Swiftkill żyć, pod warunkiem że dotrzyma mu kompanii gdy będzie jadł. Potem jednak ujawnia, że Bloodspill wraz z innymi szczeniakami z Rubicundu dokuczali jej. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Ma zmieniony trochę wygląd na plecach. * Jest samotnicą. * Hieny nazywają ją "Zielonooką Diablicą", zaś Inarianie - "Samotnicą" * Jest w połowie rasy Rubicund i w połowie rasy Dire. * Nie nosi już jej charakterystycznych zielonych znaków na pysku. * W Nowym BBA Swiftkill i Bloodspill są dla siebie przybranymi siostrami. * Na początku miała mieć znaki Bloodspill. * Nie lubi, wręcz nienawidzi Bloodspill, oraz reszty Rubicund’u ze względu iż jej dokuczano gdy była szczenięciem. * We wczesnych konceptach rysowana jest z znakami Bloodspilll jednak na naklejkach na których są postacie z nowego BBA możemy zobaczyć że nadal ma stare znaki tak jak w Klasycznym BBA. Galeria Swift drawing by kayfedewa-daltywy.png Swift studies by kayfedewa-d8eos0a.png Swift draws by fablepaint-daqt67l.gif Bebeh swiff by kayfedewa-d9arqpm.png Swift and blood run by kayfedewa-damf5od.png Bloodspill and Swiftkill running in Inaria.png Bloodspill and Swiftkill walking in a valley.PNG Sticker from reboot.png Swiftkill s fighting skills.png Swiftkill and Cricket.jpg Swiftkill and Breeze.png Swiftkill from panel 5 page 21.png Cricket and Swiftkill.png Swiftkill headshot.png Swiftkill with thornbuck head.png |-|Krótkie BBA= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Swiftkill '''jest jedną z głównych bohaterek '''The BlackBlood Alliance Preview.' '. Wygląd Swift jest chudą, małą waderą o bordowym umaszczeniu, ciemniejsze jest ono na plecach, łapach i ogonie. Ciemno-kremowe są: pysk, brzuch, wypełnienia uszu, koniuszki łap. Oczy ma zielone Charakter Wadera jest pewna siebie. Nie lubi zbędnych kłopotów. CDN. Historia Pewnego dnia będąc w szkółce dla dużych szczeniąt Graban - nauczyciel klasy Swiftkill powiedział, że ma dla nich zadanie. Zadaniem tym było w parach upolowanie zwierzyny większej niż mysz. Graban podzielił ich na grupy. Akurat Swiftkill była z Blood. Bloodspill powiedziała, że pokaże jej coś i zaprowadziła ją do gniazda z jajkami. Po dotarciu Swift zrobiła quiz o tym, "do kogo należą te jajka". Ciekawostki *Tak jak Bloodspill pochodzi z Zachodu. Cytaty BBA Previev Page 1.png| Okładka krótkiego BBA E5e37774b72098e44ef7f2badd9cc9c3.jpg A bba wolfpile by kayfedewa-d7xoqka.png Swiftkill s and Bloodspill s assesment.png Swiftkill Yawn flats.png Preview Page 8.png Off we go Frame Preview.png Bba bookmark by kayfedewa d7p25bp-fullview.jpg|Zakładka do książki Kategoria:Wadery Kategoria:Czarnokrwiści Kategoria:Czerwoni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowieKategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Wadera Kategoria:Dawny Kapitan Elitarnej Gwardii Kategoria:Wadery Kategoria:Wadera Kategoria:Czarnokrwiści Kategoria:Wilk Czarnokrwisty Kategoria:Młoda Kategoria:Młodzi